The Nebraska INBRE Project is based on further development of the research capacity, infrastructure and state wide network initiated during the BRIN project. It relies on collaborative research activity involving students and faculty on the baccalaureate campuses, and support for technologically advanced core laboratories on the campuses of the research universities. The major goals of the NE-INBRE are aligned with the objectives of the IDeA Program and will 1) establish a multidisciplinary research network with a scientific focus, 2) build and increase the State's research base and capacity, 3) provide research opportunities for undergraduate students and serve as a pipeline for students to enter health research careers', 4) promote research collaborations, 5) provide outreach to underrepresented minority students, and 6) enhance science and technology knowledge of the states workforce. The scientific focuses are based on the expertise present on the research campuses and the alignment of research projects developed by the undergraduate faculty with these areas. The scientific themes that bring the network together are Cell Signaling, Infectious Disease and Neuroscience. Collaborative arrangements between undergraduate faculty and research mentors are integral to the development of these areas and increasing the research base and capacity for Nebraska. An essential component of the project is the continuation of the BRIN Scholars program on the undergraduate campuses and the opportunities for these Scholars to matriculate in the PhD programs at the research universities. Outreach activities to the Community Colleges will increase the participation of underrepresented minorities in the research enterprise and support disease specific initiatives. The Nebraska Department of Economic Development is closely involved with the INBRE project particularly with respect to the emerging biotechnology industry in the State.